


Operation Friendship

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [25]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: In which Todd has a puppy.





	Operation Friendship

“What the fuck is that?” 

Todd looks up from his very important project, and frowns at Eliot, who’s pointing at him with a peculiar look on his face, from the doorway. “it’s a puppy?” Todd replies, glancing down at what does currently just look like a pile of fur cozied up in his lap. His eyes dart back up as Eliot walks into the room. “His name–”

“Why’s he on my bed?” 

“Because… it’s also kind of my bed? I mean–I can totally leave. But. He’s,” He makes a face, using his free hand, that’s not currently trapped under a very sleepy puppy, to wave nonsensically, “Asleep. And I don’t want to wake him.” He raises his eyebrows meaningfully, “It’s practically a crime to move when a dog is sleeping on you.” 

Eliot glares down at him, before his eyes dart down to the puppy, who’s starting to wake up. “The last dog I had,” He starts, stopping at the edge of the bed to gaze down at the puppy, “Quentin killed in his quest to save his dad.” 

Todd’s eyes go wide as he instinctually reaches down to pull the puppy closer to his chest. 

“Please don’t kill my puppy.” 

Eliot scoffs, “Please, Todd. If I were going to kill anything on this campus, it wouldn’t be the dog.” His eyes slowly come up to meet Todd’s gaze, “The man holding the dog on the other hand…” 

“Message received,” Todd says, nodding erratically as he moves to get up.

Eliot doesn’t move though. Instead, he raises a hand to stop him, closing his eyes. “No, I’m sorry. You can stay.” 

“I–what?” 

“As long as the dog stays.” 

“Okay.” 

Eliot nods, opening his eyes and moving to sit on the other side of the bed. “Okay.” 

Todd looks down at the dog, who’s gazing up at him sleepily, and he grins, wide, carefully petting at the fur on his paws. He leans down to whisper into the puppies ear, soft enough that he thinks Eliot can’t hear. “Operation Friendship is totally working scooby!” 

Eliot takes a deep breath and pretends he doesn’t hear him. “Are you going to share the dog or what?” 


End file.
